Mistakes
by Rainbow Unicorns on Squish
Summary: He remembers every thing about her, and will never forget. a quick one shot about Michael and Christine! Rated T just to be safe


Mistakes

**AN**

**hey awesome bones fans, look i am a huge shipper of christine and michael (has someone created a name for them yet! if u have please tell me) and there are not nearly enough fan fics about them yet (thank you to the two people who have written them so far, i love them both!) so here is just a one shot about and how i want their relationship to progress, just to satisfy my hunger, so yeah (and i am a terrible writer so sorry for all who do not like this) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: well actually i am hart hanson so it is all mine hehehe... jokes, unfortunately i do not own bones or any of the characters.**

He remembers her. He relives the first memory he has of her over and over in his mind. She was wearing a red dress, it was short, yes that was it a short red dress, with puffed sleeves and little white polka dots. Her auburn hair was tied into pig tails with white bows at the top of each one, her huge, light cerulean eyes lit up with joy. God she looked like her mother, sure she had things like her nose and her jaw line which were identical to her fathers', but she mainly resembled her mother. The memory is blurry, he thinks she is trying to talk, running towards him, but the memories he holds from when he was five years of age are all obscure. He wishes he could remember the first time he saw her, he wants to know what he was thinking, what it was like but that would never happen.

He remembers the day he started school, he cried and cried, he didn't want to go. He didn't want to go because she wouldn't be there. He remembers the year after, when she started school and got moved up a year to his class instantly, she was so smart, her parents had already taught her the basics. He remembered how happy he was, he could now be with his best friend all the time. He was smart too, he remembered turning down the opportunity for him to skip a grade, the teachers told him it was a mistake, he didn't think so, he was just a young kid who wanted to be with his friend.

He remembers her ninth birthday party. They were in the park, all of her friends were there, singing happy birthday as her father brought out a huge, round chocolate cake. She was wearing a baby pink party shirt with denim shorts, with little white shoes that were filthy from playing in the mud. She had dirt smeared across her face and he could remember every little movement she made as she went to blow out the candles. She cut the cake and the knife came out "dirty", all the girls were half laughing half screaming at her, mockingly saying she had to kiss a boy. Most nine year old girls would pick their dads, but she was not most nine year old girls, she came right up to him and gave him a long sloppy kiss on the lips. All the other girls told her it was a mistake, that it was disgusting and "yucky", but she didn't mind, I mean they weren't in love, just two nine year olds having fun.

He remembers when they were in seventh grade, all the boys picked on her for being smart. He remembers when on of his friends was yelling at her for something that wasn't her fault. He remembers how scared she was, but she would never show it, she was brave like her father. She stood up to herself, big mistake, his "friend" shoved her into the lockers and slapped her across the face, but she didn't break like most girls, she got back up. He knew he was going to regret this but he was so angry that someone would treat her like that, he punched him with so much force that he broke his nose. He knew it was a mistake, but he didn't care, he would do anything to protect her.

He remembers that day that he realised he loved her. It was a Thursday afternoon, they were were at her house studying while their parents were at work, like every afternoon. They were laughing having fun, being teenagers. They had finished studying and were watching a movie when she fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake, stroking her hair, he knew if she woke up she would be very confused as to why he was stroking her hair. She hated affection, he knew it was a mistake, but he loved her to much to notice.

He remembers when her boyfriend broke her heart, she never really cries much, and when she does its usually over the death of a character in a book. But here she was, the strongest girl he knew, the girl that could kick a grown mans ass, in his arms, falling apart. He just held her until she stopped crying. He was furious, he hated seeing his best friend like this. He took his got in a fight with her boyfriend, that was a mistake, he came out with a broken arm, but he didn't care how hurt he was, he kept his promise to do anything for her.

He remembers dancing in the ridiculously decorated school gym. God she was hot in her red ball gown, shimmering in the artificial light, slightly revealing, he wonders how her father let her wear it, he wouldn't let her wear outfits that showed a little skin. He remembers the slow dance, he told her that he loved her, and she leaned in and kissed him. They knew it was a mistake, the whole crowd was watching them now, but they didn't care.

He remembers their first time, he remembers that very well. It was the best moment of his life. It was perfect. They were both still so young, and people would defiantly say it was a mistake, but he didn't regret it, they were so in love.

He remembers their wedding. How gorgeous she was, neither of them were very religious, but they still believed in marriage. He remembers her face so lit up with joy, his mother absolutely thrilled and slightly tipsy, his father proud and happy. Her parents glad and excited. This was not a mistake, and no one could ever say it would be.

He remembers the little pink plus sign. Terror written all over their faces. This was a big mistake, neither of them wanted children, well not now anyway. He remembers her crying and cursing, she was angry at him, really angry at him. He didn't know why. He remembers telling her its okay, they can take care of a child, it might even be fun. He remembers her laughing, her tears drying and her face lightening, and they just sat there laughing together.

He remembers her birth. It was the happiest day of his life. They both cried as they held her, she was perfect, everything was perfect. He wished he could freeze this moment right now and live in it forever.

He remembers watching her grow, doing all the things they did. The two of them spent so much time watching her grow, they forgot they were growing too. He loved her as much as he did forty years ago and will love her forever. Maybe it was a mistake to love someone so much, he forgot to care for himself but he didn't care.

He remembers her tears, when the doctor told her she was sick, really sick. He wanted to cry himself but he had to stay strong, for her. He remembers her slowly deteriorating, telling her it was all going to be okay. But he knew it wouldn't, it was a mistake to fool himself with a stupid delusion, but be didn't care.

He remembers holding her, she told him that she loved him, that she has always loved him and always will. He started crying, he couldn't control it. She told him everything would be fine, she handed him a note and breathed a heavy breath. He felt the pressure of the hand that was squeezing his drop. He had lost her, it was over, but it couldn't be, not yet. Just like that she was gone. He cried and screamed for hours. Big mistake, but he couldn't care less.

He opened that note days later and let his tears fall as he read.

_I love you. I always have._

_Please don't forget about me, I don't care what happens after death, no one knows what happens, but whatever it is I know I will always remember you some how. I will remember our first kiss, I will remember the way you would stroke my hair when you thought i was asleep, I will remember when you told me you loved me, I will remember everything. They say you learn from your mistakes, so will not be repeated, and i have learnt so much, what is so bad about mistakes if they lead you to exactly where you want to be?_

_I will always love you._

He remembers every little thing about her, and he will never forget.

**Fin!**

**i hope you enjoyed! please review xx**

**~Annabelle**


End file.
